Stargazing
by imjustaklainer
Summary: Kurt and Blaine share their happiest and worst moments- all under the stars.
1. Chapter 1

Stargazing, A Klaine fanfic,

Prologue- KURT

They say everything happens for a reason, yeah? I've always thought it's a little too cliché for me, believing that everything that happens in your life comes with a purpose. Sometimes though, there are little things that can force open your eyes and see it from somebody else's view. There's only been a couple of times that I've believed that everything happens for a reason, but one thing, one _person, _has just walked through the doors and taken my breath away. One person can really change your life, and I know that now. Blaine Anderson knows that now. The Warblers know that now. Me and Blaine are a perfect example. Here's our story of how the stars overlooked our future.

Chapter 1- KURT, Dalton Academy.

Things are different, So much different than McKinley, Dalton is better, no doubt, but it's not McKinley, Where's Rachel boasting about her talent? Where's Mercedes belting out a ballad like it was made for her? Where's Santana insulting people and Brittany tagging along? Where's Mr Schuester & Coach Sylvester having arguments over Glee Club? I loved Dalton, but that didn't mean I didn't miss McKinley, I wondered what would be happening in Glee Club, Would it be torn down from the inside by one Sue Sylvester? Would Finn and Rachel discuss relationship problems? There's no telling what might happen at McKinley, but I know right now that one thing is for sure- I'm safe, There's no Karofsky to harass me anymore, no more being pushed into lockers or getting slushie facials on my way to Glee rehearsal. Here, in Dalton Academy, with the Warblers, is where I belong.

"Hey Kurt, you alright?" a voice came from behind my shoulder. I turned around and gave a smile when I saw Wes standing by the bookshelf, asking how I felt.

"I'm fine, just feeling kind of strange, I guess, How about yourself?" I replied, trying to hide the fact that I yearned for one more day at William McKinley High School, despite the fact that Dalton Academy was my calling,

"Yeah, I'm good, just looking for someone, that's all," Wes answered, "nothing too important, He's typically in a completely different place than I am right when I need his help, eh?"

"Who's that you're looking for?" I asked, curious about this mysterious person Wes was searching high and low for, A few names popped into my head, but I pushed them away while Wes frantically opened doors and called out a few times,

"Blaine, He's such an idiot sometimes!" said Wes, as he turned to me with a slightly worried look on his face, before returning to his search, walking into rooms yelling Blaine's name, I leant back into the sofa and closed my eyes for a second, without realising Blaine had come at sat on the other side of the sofa,

"Kurt?" he called, and I opened my eyes, surprised to see his face looking back at mine, Me and Blaine were friends, good friends, He was the very first person I spoke to when I came to Dalton, and he's one of the only people I can talk to whenever wherever and he won't get mad, God knows if he actually likes our conversations, but there's always that little part of me that makes it seem like he's the only one I can trust right now, despite the fact that we haven't known each other long, It makes it seem special, like he's different. He's a good friend. A really good friend. My mind suddenly switched to Blaine's attention when he spoke.

"Blaine," I exclaimed, looking surprised but nevertheless delighted to see him sitting there, "Wes was looking for you,"

"I got a feeling he's found me now, Kurt," Blaine chuckled, while I turned away and scrunched my face up, punishing myself for my stupid reply, Blaine and Wes talked, and I stood up to collect my things and remove myself from the room, not to cause any inconvenience, As I began to take a step towards the tall, creaking doors, Blaine had jumped off the sofa and ran straight in my path to prevent me from leaving, I blinked a few times, shocked that all of a sudden a body had been flung in my direction, When I realised it was Blaine, I was puzzled,

"Blaine, what's up? You stopping me from leaving your sight or something?" I joked,

Blaine hesitated a little, as if he would rather say something else, which made me rather curious, before saying: "Kurt, would you come on an adventure with me tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- BLAINE, Dalton Academy,

Oh God, he'll say no, he'll refuse, he'll call me pathetic, he'll say there's nothing left for him at Dalton now that I had gone cuckoo, I stood impatiently, my hands shaking in my pockets,

Kurt looked directly at me and nodded, I couldn't help but give a great grin, taking him in my arms and hugging him tightly, Only after a few seconds of our embrace had I realised that there was more people surrounding us than I originally thought, but that didn't matter, I was overwhelmed by excitement for the events planned tonight,

"Okay, I gotta run now, Jeff's got a problem, but meet me by the main doors at 7, okay? Oh, and, erm, you don't need to bring anything,"

"Okay Blaine, I'll see you then, Have fun!" I heard Kurt call out as I sprinted down the hall to attend to Jeff's problem, I know it sounds weird, me stepping in Kurt's way to stop him leaving, then rushing to leave myself. I just really needed to ask him and receive an answer. I had been planning this for weeks on end, and I couldn't just let a chance to ask him pass me by yet again, It would kill me to see him walk away without my question in his thoughts at least,

I couldn't help but then think about what Kurt might be thinking about, I knew he missed McKinley, he told me all of the things the New Directions would do and sing and all about the members like Rachel and Finn, Maybe he was thinking about them, maybe he was considering moving back- but I'd have to stop him, his place is in Dalton with the Warblers now, Life before he came, sure it was good, nothing special but nothing too bad, but then he turned up and watched us all in Warbler practice and since then, it's never been quite the same without Kurt, It was like I was ever so slowly falling in love-

"BLAINE!" Jeff yelled from down the hallway, That was when I knew that either my daydreaming had taken control and I had slowed down to the pace of a snail, or that this minor problem had just got serious, I shook my head back to reality, thoughts of Kurt and his possible thoughts quickly fading away, and ran down to sort the situation out,

"What is it? What's going on?"

"Blaine, we have a problem,"

"Would never have guessed, Jeff, Why'd you think I sprinted down here?"

**-Later that day-**

I was waiting at the doors for him. It was 7pm, on the dot. I was nervous, no denying that. All I could think was, Oh God, what if he stood me up? What if I'm just being messed around? I bet he doesn't like me, I bet he prefers someone else. The Gap incident, that's what it is, he's been completely put off because of it. Is he scared that I'll serenade him or something? As much as I would like to, I don't want to ruin this. Oh please turn up, please please please Kurt-

"Blaine!" a voice came from behind me, as two arms grabbed my waist and a head rested on my shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Kurt, hey, yeah, sure, come on, it's all ready for us."

"Ooooooh, sounds exciting! Where exactly are we going though Blaine?"

"Can't you remember what I said? It's an adventure silly."

"Oh Blaine, please, I'm all for surprises but at least give me a hint!"

I shook my head. I wanted to see his reaction when he saw it. That meant no hints. None. Nada. He kept poking me and begging for some sort of hint while we went to the surprise I had planned. When we were close, I told him to close his eyes as I guided him to a blanket, with pillows and a picnic basket. I took a deep breath and hoped for the best as I told Kurt to open his eyes.

"Oh my, Blaine, this is, I can't, Blaine-" Kurt was really speechless. He hugged me tight and I held on to him as he did so. He let loose a little and we looked each other in the eyes. It was a moment. Nothing left to say. We had a _moment. It was magic. _No other way to describe it without me going into fantasy mode and rambling for hours on end.

"Thank you Blaine."

That was it. The way he said it, the way he was looking at me while he said it, oh how it made me love him more than I already did. It was strange, I know, but he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. I loved him. And here we were, he was standing there, feeling overwhelmed with emotion of my surprise, thanking me for organising it all. If only it were this easy all the time.

"Don't thank me, Kurt. Thank _you._"

Kurt look puzzled, tilting his head slightly to the side (which I must admit was so adorable). He replied, "Why me? I didn't organise all of this, it was you. I had no idea anyone could pull this off! But you did. You, Blaine, you."

We stared at each other. His beautiful eyes, I could have stared at them endlessly. We could have stayed standing there, for hours on end, just looking at each other. His face was flawless. His eyes were just amazing. Magical. He shook his head a little to snap back into reality, while he sat down and pulled me down with him.

We had a little picnic, it was cute really. We talked about our future, and Dalton, and Kurt told me everything about McKinley. By the time that there was silence for the first time since our arrival, it was dark, and the stars were brightly shining above us. I looked up, trying to work out constellations.

"The stars are gorgeous, don't you think? And it's super romantic, picnic under the stars. Thank you Blaine, for everything, for doing this, for allowing me to ramble on about my time at McKinley and not falling to sleep-"

"You miss McKinley, don't you?" I interrupted him, intrigued for his answer.

"A little, but I know I belong at Dalton. There's no Karofsky to bully me or no stupid Glee Club teacher to give all the solos to Rachel Berry. And it was her fault Jesse came to the New Directions and ditched us just as soon as we were comfortable with having him."

"Everyone in Dalton loves you. Especially-"

Kurt looked at me with eager eyes after I had said that. I couldn't continue with that sentence knowing that I would risk everything. He might hate me afterwards, or we might just end up being together, the only thing I could picture about us. I quickly changed the subject, diverting his attention from my eyes to the stars.

"Aren't they beautiful, Kurt?"

"Yes, yes they are, Blaine. But not as beautiful as you."

Oh. God.

"Blaine, I-I love, I love you."

We looked each other in the eyes, looked up to the stars, and looked back and before I knew it, our lips gently touched, our hands slowly entwining, our eyes never flickering away. "I love you too, Kurt Hummel. I love you, beautiful."

And just like that, it happened. We kissed. It seemed like hours on end, but I didn't care. The way his lips brushed against mine, the way his hand held my head, as if to keep me stable, or maybe to hold me closer, as if he wanted more. It was perfect. Our secrets were out, and once we stopped, we fell asleep in each others arms, the stars watching over us, as if they were proud.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- KURT- Dalton Academy.

**-It has been one month since Blaine and Kurt admitted their love to each other.-**

In my mind, me and Blaine, together, it's beyond my expectations. Even now, it's as if my dreams have come true. I can still remember that day like it was yesterday, although it's been just over four weeks since I confessed my love to Blaine, and he felt the same about me. We started dating just under a week after that. We knew it was the way to go. We knew we'd end up together at some point, we figured it's better to make it sooner rather than later. But it was bliss. 

I had planned to ask him something. Ask him something that required a lot of bravery on his part. I planned to ask him to move to McKinley. I was transferring back within a matter of days, and it killed me to know I'd hardly see Blaine. He'd have to be brave to move away from his friends, the place he really does belong. I'd understand if he didn't want to, but I'd remind him of the one word that kept us both strong- _courage._

I caught up with him before Warbler practice that day. 'BLAINE! Would you, erm, mind coming somewhere with me tonight? An adventure, of sorts.'

He looked at me with curious eyes. I could tell he wanted to be an imposter in my thoughts, a detective discovering new evidence, as if uncovering the love for him that was even unconscious to me at that time. 'Sure, Kurt, same as last time is it?' 

'Maaaaybe! But Blaine, you should know by now, I'm full of surprises!'

Blaine chuckled and shook his head a little. 'I love you, Kurt,'

I smiled. Okay, so I beamed a giant grin that wouldn't fade. At all. Everytime he told me that, my heart would simply melt and I would be left standing like jelly. But there was no time to waste. As I watched Blaine stroll to Warbler practice, until Jeff and Nick had seen him and tugged him faster. I leant over a little to check he was gone, and then I sprinted to that same place we went to when- well, you know when. I made sure everything was perfect- the blanket was clean, the picnic was ready, the candles were positioned correctly- and as I was just getting ready to head back and grab Blaine, I heard a few twigs snapping.

My head jerked quickly, and when silence was restored, I continued preparing myself for the run. Then I heard it again. Twigs. Snapping. Leaves. Crunching. Footsteps. Closer and closer. My ears pricked up everytime I heard one single noise. I didn't want to turn around; I had seen this in movies. Someone is behind me. Ready with their axe or knife or twig or something. How was Blaine ever going to know how much I truly love him? Would he remember me as a jelly-like creature staring into space with an expression like a love drunk teenage girl? Then I heard the voice.

'Kurt.'

'OH MY GOD JUST KILL ME NOW BUT TELL BLAINE I LOVE HIM OKAY I JUST NEED TO TELL BLAINE THAT I-'

A hand reached out to my shoulder. That was it. The end. I held my breath. The voice came again, this time a little more familiar.

'I hear you are waiting for your loved one.'

'Yes, that's right, Blaine, Blaine Anderson, do you know him? He's short, curly hair, amazing eyes, breathtaking smile, gets all the solos in the Warblers, attends Dalton Academy, you know the one?'

'I sort of do, considering you just described me.'

My eyes went from widened and on the brink of popping out to tensed and slightly unimpressed with Blaine.

'BLAINE.'

'Sorry Kurt, irresistible to play a prank! Just like you're irresistible,' Blaine assured and gave a soft kiss. I couldn't help but feel my anger slip away with his touch.

'How did you know I was here? I was going to go and get you and bring you here myself!'

'As much as you're full of surprises, you're terrible at hiding something, it shows in your face. You were giggling and smiling, which meant it obviously was the same place as last time.'

'Dammit.' I whispered it under my breath so Blaine wouldn't hear me, in the hope I could keep up my 'I'm-not-letting-him-figure-my-expressions-out-any-time-soon' act.

We spent hours lying on the blanket and talking, staring up at the clear, cloudless sky and watching it turn into a sparkling layer of stars. The sky was pretty full of them that night, Ironic, you'd think. Sorry, inside joke.

'Why are we here, Kurt?' He asked, the sheer curiosity in his voice making it sound less harsh than it would, like the whole surprise was wasted.

'I need to ask you something, Blaine. It's-' I sighed, then continued, '-important. To me, anyway.'

'What is it?'

'Look I know it'll hurt you if you say yes because I know how much Dalton means to you-' Blaine focused his eyes on the words I was speaking for a moment. '-and you'd settle down in the New Directions so quickly, and Finn, he'll accept you, he's my stepbrother for God's sake, he'll definitely understand! And Mercedes, and Rachel, and everyone, but you don't have to give an answer right now, I mean, the semester is-'

I could see I was speaking way too fast when I saw Blaine attempting to make out my speech every so often. I was nervous. I couldn't help it. I wasn't sure of his answer. He stopped me and looked at me when he realised what my request was. He looked hurt at first, but then he came to smile. His eyes lightened up and if I'm honest, I was confused about the sudden change of heart, clearly visible in his facial expressions.

'Just say it, Kurt, ask me the question, spit it out already.' Blaine's happiness was ready to burst. I waited a minute, just to see what he would do, but he patiently sat there, gazing into my eyes as I gazed into his, and waited for me to speak.

'Blaine.'

'Kurt.'

'Will you move to McKinley with me next semester?'

I held my breath and awaited his answer. Blaine kept me in suspense, just like he did to me. Dammit, I thought, he's too smart.

'Yes.'

It all happened so fast, first we were smiling at each other, then laughing, then kissing, then I woke up next to him, awoken by the birdsong that had broken out. I checked my phone for the time- 5:14am. I sighed and rolled over, to see Blaine's flawless face silently still as he slumbered. His arm rested on my waist, and I gave him a goodnight kiss, before remembering that the stars were covering the dark sky that night, and I was starting to convince myself that they were my good luck charm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- BLAINE- William McKinley High School

I can't believe it. I haven't been here long and already I've made it into the New Directions. Kurt's told me all about them before, so I walked in there with an open mind. I've met new people, I'm with great friends and I do what I love with not only the friends I love, but with that one single man I adore. Yes, Kurt, to me, is a man. He had the courage to invite me here, taking the risk. He knew it would take some persuasion to make me leave Dalton, I was always so happy there, but when he asked, I knew it was the right thing to do. To some, it could be a life changing decision, and yes, the transfer did change it in one way or another, but it was a no brainer to me.

I had had it good- the love of my life and the school I have always loved, rolled into one giant perfect situation. Of course I didn't want it to change. But I knew that moving would present new opportunities to face life's endeavours. I had never been slammed into lockers before by some typical jock, and I accepted beforehand that not everyone at McKinley would, shall we say, welcome me with open arms. I guess you can think of it as a sacrifice. I would be happily getting a slushie facial everyday for the rest of the year if it meant one more day with my boyfriend. It still feels weird, _my boyfriend_, but at the same time, it feels right, like it was fate, or meant to be.

So, to summarise, I moved here for Kurt. My man. Ooh, that feels different, haha. Anyway, I faced up to life's hardships to be with him. So why is he so defensive and albeit moody with me?

**-Just after the school bell had rung.-**

'KURT!' I shouted down the hallway.

'WHAT?' He snapped back.

'Kurt, we need to sort this out, what's wrong? You've been acting funny with me ever since I started Glee Club. What is it, are you upset about something? Have you been bullied?'

Kurt shook his head. 'No, no, Blaine, it's-'

'Has Finn been giving you a hard time? What about Karofsky? Has he-'

'BLAINE, you know Finn wouldn't do that! And screw Karofsky. He's worthless to me.'

I didn't know what to think, but still I kept consistent. 'Then tell me what it is that's upset you so much.'

Kurt's voice started to shake. 'I-I-I just- look, Blaine, it's nothing to do with you!'

Lies. 'Kurt, this has everything to do with me! I thought we said we wouldn't keep secrets.'

'Yes I know but Blaine, you've gotta stop this!'

'Gotta stop what? Ever since I started Glee Club and began talking to Mercedes and Rachel and everyone, you have been such a-'

'Go on. Say it. Say what I've been. I don't even care about your conversations about the next Regionals solo with Rachel, or comparing fashion sense with Artie, or about-'

It clicked. We were in the car driving home now, I hadn't realised we had been driving for so long.

'Pull over, Kurt.'

The car hurled onto a deserted country path that was only visible for the first few metres. I took my seatbelt off, leaned against the window and studied Kurt's face. He was looking straight forward, not at anything particularly, but I could tell that any other direction he faced would mean a complete different expression on his face. He 'didn't care' about my new found friends, yet ever since I started getting involved, he hasn't liked it one bit. Either he didn't want me getting to know his friends, or he was jealous that my attention wasn't on him all the time. That didn't make him selfish to me, it just seemed so stupid. It's natural, in some ways, to feel defensive or slightly jealous of someone you're so close to beginning to interact with other people, you could feel left out. But if Kurt invited me to transfer, why is he so uptight about me and his friends, the Glee Club?

'Kurt, are you jealous?'

'NO BLAINE, just leave it! I told you it had nothing to do with you! You go talk to Brittany and Santana, I'll stay here and feel even more cut out than I already do because I haven't heard one word from you that doesn't involve a funny memory or nice conversation between anyone except me. I love you, Blaine. I don't want your undivided attention all the time, but it would be nice to feel included and loved by your boyfriend!'

By the time he had finished, he has undone his seatbelt, wriggled even further away from me, clambered out of the car and slammed the door, storming off to create his own country path. By the time he had finished, my head was dug into his jacket, and my tears were out of control.

**-That evening-**

Suddenly, I woke up. We were home. It was dark outside, but for some reason, the stars weren't as bright. There weren't as many in the sky. Kurt unlocked the car doors, got out and began walking towards the Hummel household. I grabbed his jacket, wiped my eyes, and stumbled over to the front door of the house. Kurt held the door open for me, grabbed my hand and took me upstairs, to his room. He shouted a 'Hey!' to Burt, and looked around, in search of Carole or Finn.

'Kurt, we've said nothing for hours.'

No reply.

'Kurt please, say something.'

Kurt continued gazing at the sky through his window, sitting comfortably on the windowsill.

'Kurt, I-'

'Do you remember, Blaine?'

I sat there, open mouthed, attempting to decipher what he was saying. He turned his head to me, and I could see he had cried on the way home, while I sat soundly asleep. It almost looked like his tears were returning. His voice trembled a little.

'Do you remember that first time, under the tree, when we first told each other we loved each other? The stars were so bright, there were so many, it was so beautiful. I was scared, scared to tell you how I felt, but when you asked about that adventure, I knew it was right to tell you.'

I let my head fall down and I closed my eyes. Of course I remembered.

'I still love you now, Blaine.'

'But I've been such an idiot.'

'We all make mistakes in our lives, Blaine. I know, in my heart, you're not a mistake.'

He started to walk over towards me, he lifted my head up and I looked at him, eyes welling up, just like his. He sat down next to me on the bed, and held my hand.

'I promise, Kurt, I promise I won't make another mistake. I'll be better to you, I guarantee it. I'm so sorry.'

'Blaine, I'm sorry for reacting so badly. I'm the one that wanted you in McKinley, and then once you're here, I'm the one wishing for you to back off, away from my friends. It was bad, I shouldn't have-'

I hushed Kurt, looked him in the eye and said, 'I love you.'

And then we kissed. I know it sounds so plain and so simple but there was so much meaning behind it, it wasn't just any kiss. It meant that we had gotten through a tough time in our relationship, and that we were on the road to being back to normal. It was such a perfect kiss. Once it had ended, he took me to the window. He pointed out a couple of constellations in the stars. It was faint, but I could make them out. I squeezed his hand as he said that there weren't as many stars in the sky, so he couldn't find any more constellations.

He walked away, assumingly pestering Burt to discover what tonight's mystery main meal would be, like a little puppy nagging for his food. I remembered while he was gone, the sky was full of stars that night we told each other we loved each other. It was full of stars when I was asked to transfer. Both extremely good times. And now this was a bad time, it was as if the stars had turned off, refused to light up the sky with its beautiful brightness until our relationship began to rebuild again. I wondered, would this mean we're going downhill?

I knew I couldn't talk to Kurt about it, get some advice as such, I daren't worry him. The next day would be a Friday, the last day of the long, tiring week, and the Warblers would be hard at work. I decided that I knew where I would seek advice- Dalton Academy. I had planned it all, in my head, within only a few moments. Go to WMHS, complain of an illness, go home due to uncontrollable pain, grab my Warbler jacket and head to the Academy. It was the beginning of winter, so I'd grab a scarf too.

Who knows what the stars would be like tomorrow?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- KURT.

It's been a few months since me and Blaine first, erm, disagreed. We're getting along better now but he keeps going places, I don't know where, but I know he leaves at the same time every Tuesday and Friday, when he's got nothing on during last period. You would think he'd tell me where he's going. It's a tiny little detail in his lifestyle, why is it such a huge secret? Excuses, excuses- it's all I get from him, every Tuesday and Friday, just before last period. It's madness. I don't see him until he comes over that night, or he texts me back saying he's in his house. I'm not jealous, I'm just worried. Okay, perhaps a little jealous, but it's only because of the suspicion, the constant (and possible) scenarios derived from my head, from my-

_'Kurt._

_Sorry I haven't spoken to you, been out getting groceries for Mom._

_Will see you tomorrow._

_B x'_

Oh yes, a text from my lovely boyfriend Blaine. Forgot it was Tuesday.

_'Blaine, where have you been? You've not replied to any of my texts!'_

Ergh, no, too demanding.

_'Okay.'_

Bit blunt.

_'Okay. X'_

Better, but do I really want to act like I'm not planning my speech when he tells me where he's been? What if I ring him?

'DIALLING... Blaine.'

Oh, no answer. Again. This is what happens every Tuesday, every Friday. Same text and same head-thrashing hour to create a text that doesn't sound too blunt or too mad or too demanding, but loving at the same time.

'BLAINE... BLAINE... BLAINE...'- my phone vibrated, with the screen flashing his name.

'Kurt?'

'Blaine?'

'Kurt, we need to talk.'

'What's wrong?'

I could hear him sigh. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, telling myself not to feel upset. Although inside, it was as if I was fading. My bones were withering away, my systems were shutting down, eyes closing, heart stopping, world crumbling. He knew it was time to call it a day, despite how much we both wanted and needed each other. His little secret would come out and it would be the end of us, the end of everything we'd been through.

'Blaine, tell me.'

'Meet me under the tree in half an hour.'

And that was it. The conversation ended, leaving my head reeling with thoughts.

**-Under the tree-**

Pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. I've seen these leaves more than a hundred times. I've created my own little path that leads to nowhere. I had decided what to do. Rely on the stars. And then I saw him. A small, thin figure emerging from the fog, walking towards my position. I smiled a little, but forced back a grin. If this was to end badly, my grin would have no justification, no reason. I would've smiled to see him come, bearing bad news, and I would've walked away solemn, expecting nothing from anyone anymore besides disappointment.

And then I saw it. He held out a hand, almost like he was guiding someone, or giving them a well-known tour of the random woods we discovered. Another figure, a little taller than Blaine, emerged. I could hear laughing, a jolly conversation between the two. Blaine caught sight of me, and his expression changed within a second. He gulped, as if he was ready to break the news, as if he expected me to be ready to hear the worst.

'Blaine!' I called out.

They both came closer, and within a few steps every detail about Blaine and his acquaintance were crystal clear.

'Kurt, I know you've been wondering where I've been every Tuesday and Friday-'

Oh, why would you think that Blaine?

'-and I brought you here to explain. Ever since our little argument I've been heading back to Dalton, to see the guys and how they're getting along, and also to have some advice about what to do with you. And I know our relationship is going so strong, it felt right to go back and tell them how we're doing.'

'Blaine, you scared me, you could've told me, I wouldn't have been so worried!'

'I know, I know.' We awkwardly laughed it off before I switched my attention to the stranger hovering beside Blaine.

I pointed at him and said, 'Blaine, who's this?'

Okay, it seems a little rude, but I had just been calmed down, and the expression on Blaine's face hadn't changed since he first spotted me.

'After a couple of weeks of going back to Dalton, they introduced me to a newbie, Sebastian,' Blaine explained, pointing at the stranger, as he gave a half-smile and a little hand gesture to say hello. I looked down towards his left hand, as it attempted to intertwine with Blaine's right, but luckily Blaine wriggled away. That was the moment I knew.

'We've been getting along great and we're really close, and I didn't want you to know in case you suspected something and took it the wrong way.'

'Oh.'

'Oh?'

I turned to Sebastian with my head held high. He hadn't spoken a word but his actions spoke louder. 'You can leave now. I'd like to talk to Blaine. Alone.'

I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he knew I had caught his little move on my boyfriend. He could tell that if I wasn't so respectful, even to the most horrible of people, he would have no chance of ever seeing Blaine again, of ever even hearing his name. He knew I was protective and he teased me, teased Blaine's hand, teased my poor mind with his flirting. He was teasing me with the tempation of believing that Blaine was unfaithful. And in his eyes, he saw he was winning, and after each second had passed my mind was not at rest, but bubbling with my theories, as they became more real with every letter I heard.

'I don't know my way back though, Blaine'll have to show me-'

'JUST-' I stopped, refusing to lose my temper. 'Just go. It isn't hard to find your way back.'

And so he turned away, stepping on twigs and trying to follow a path that lead him back to the Academy.

'Kurt, there was no need-'

'Blaine, I'm going to be honest. He's there flirting with you and even though you rejected his flirtatious actions, I don't know what he does to you when I'm not there. I like to think you love me enough to refuse him but I'm not there and you go there every Tuesday and every Friday and in here, in my mind, inside, I get more and more upset, because maybe you believe that everyone in Dalton is more worthy of you and I can no longer accept that you make excuses and keep secrets from me. And then you present HIM to me.'

'Kurt-'

'And I'm not going to deny, I did suspect a little betrayal, but that thought left my mind as soon as it entered. I didn't know what to think. Yes, I thought you had new friends outside of McKinley, but not for one moment did I think you would ever cheat. And you have the nerve to keep going back to Dalton and keep hiding it away from me for MONTHS because you don't think I can handle it.'

I could see his head was low. I looked up to the sky, and saw only a couple of stars. I knew what this meant.

'Blaine, look.'

He looked up at me, and glanced at where I was looking. 'No stars,' I said. My eyes welled up, tears were already escaping and slithering down my cheek.

'Kurt, you can't go by the stars. You can't keep living by what they tell you.'

'I know what I believe in, and I believe they'll guide me. They aren't here, Blaine, to see us, to overlook us. They were there when we admitted we loved each other. They overlooked you accepting my request to transfer to McKinley. And that argument, there weren't as many there.'

'Maybe it's time then.'

I'm going to be completely honest. I didn't think that the lack of stars would lead to our break up. I just thought it meant him returning to Dalton, or us having a big argument. I looked at him with eyes that were cloudy, full of tears. He looked at me strongly. He wasn't close to crying, or close to feeling upset, it was like he expected this.

'You said our relationship was going strong. We can get through this, now that I know, please-'

'Kurt, I love you.'

'I love you too, so please don't end it, please Blaine please...'

I was crying now, trying to get my words across with a shaky voice and a terrible attempt to hold back tears.

'Kurt, we're not together anymore. It's over.'

And just like that, he walked away. He turned back for a second, as if he wanted to remember the state I was in, perhaps for his own enjoyment, to tell all the boys back at Dalton and to have a joke about; perhaps to expect the realisation of how much I loved him, how much I missed having him from the second he said those words, and how upset I was. At that exact moment, I could see his tears.

Once he was out of sight, I cried. I cried my eyes out, sitting down with my back against the tree, watching the stars fade, calling his name, hoping he'd shake me and I would open my eyes and see his smiling face and say, 'Hey silly, another bad dream? I'm here for you now, and I'm not leaving.'

I needed his arms around me. I needed him to fix the heart he had so gently yet ruthlessly broken. I needed him to come back.

For hours, I sat there, calling out. Come back, Blaine, come back. My tears had dried up, and I had no more left to cry. I began to close my eyes when Dad came and found me.

'Kurt, what are you doing? I've been so worried about you! Here, we've got a blanket and Finn's got a hot water bottle for you, you must be freezing! How long have you...'

He continued to talk before I opened my eyes and said, 'He's gone, Dad, Blaine left me.'

With all the energy I had, I could see Burt's solemn face, as he knew just how much I loved Blaine, truly. He sighed as if he understood how I was feeling. And with that, I closed my eyes, picturing his smiling, beautiful face, before I fell asleep. The last thing I said that night and the first thing I said in the morning was, 'Come back, Blaine, come back.'

But he didn't come back.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

Chapter 6 Part 1- BLAINE

It's been a matter of days since I ended it with Kurt, and it's the biggest regret of my life. The biggest mistake of my life was heading back to Dalton. No, it wasn't that, Dalton's a part of me and always will be, and Kurt was fine with that, it was Sebastian. Introducing him to Kurt, that was a mistake. Even meeting him was a mistake. I miss Kurt. So, so much.

Sebastian called me when I left Kurt. I wasn't in the mood for talking.

'Blaine? Hey! You okay? How was it with Kurt?'

'The whole point of this was so that Kurt would know where I've been. He would know that I'm simply helping out back in Dalton, and he could meet you and see that I'm making friends but he'll always be the one for me and now he's gone.'

'Oh... well now we can hang out a little more. You know I like you Blaine...'

'Sebastian, stop.'

'What's wrong, Blaine? Can't handle the sound of my voice? How sexy it is?'

Okay, I admit, he sounded sexy. And I was on the edge of giving in, when I looked in the mirror and I saw Kurt. Standing next to me. Looking at me. Sebastian kept talking, his voice kept pulling me closer and closer but that vision, that mirage of Kurt, the one person I truly, truly loved, standing there. He wasn't saying anything, although I had plenty of ideas of what he'd say. He'd tell me that I could have Sebastian and he would find someone else, just to keep his defences up. Would he take me back? Oh, why should he? I broke up with him. I was the one that had his heart and I was the one that broke it.

I only realised that I was still on the phone to Sebastian when his voice turned colder and sinister. 'Blaine, I know you still like Kurt, but he's nothing. He was jealous of me, don't you see? Jealous of us, and what we have together. There's a place in your mind and heart where he was but now I'm here. It's me or Kurt, Blaine. We could have it all together, and with Kurt, all you'd get is more arguments, more upset, more wishing you were with me...'

Kurt's mirage had faded, and suddenly there was Sebastian, whispering those words to me, looking at me with eyes that could seduce and scare simultaneously. He kept on talking to me, his hushed voice speaking words that would've never entered my thoughts before now. It could've made me want him even more. I could've chosen him and we could've been a lovely couple -the end; but as he continued talking, all it did was make me mad, and it was obvious that what he was saying was a spiteful take on such a wonderful person like Kurt. It was Kurt I wanted, and if Kurt wanted me too, we were on. Would he even want to be with me again though?

'… Blaine, come on Blaine, you know you want me.'

'NO!' I screamed, in a rage. Everything he said made me believe in Kurt more than Sebastian. I slammed the phone down and as it hit the floor, Sebastian's mirage made a hasty getaway.

It was getting dark outside, and I wondered what Kurt was up to. Was he talking with Finn, about how hurtful I had been? Was he helping Burt fix up his car again? Was he helping Carole to cook the delicious selection of food that would be later served to the family? Hmph. Who was I to know? I could've gone to the house, stared at the family's smiling faces, their delight that they have each other's company. Before it became noticable that I was there, I could run. If I ran fast enough, I could get to Dalton- no, not Dalton, not now. It's too raw.

I went to sit outside, beneath the apple tree that had been in my front garden for years. I laid my head on the trunk, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. I looked at my phone, wiping away the marks on the screen. I decided to text Kurt, see if we could meet up, make things better. I clicked up his name and began typing the message, but before long I got carried away, typing a very long love letter, declaring my undying admiration for the teenager and sending my dearest wishes that we could make it right. I looked up at the sky, and there were a few stars out that night. I was worried, though, would they always be like this? I looked back down at my phone and clicked cancel. I knew I had to show him I wanted him back, tell him in person, not through an unreliable electronic device.

Would we ever make up?


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

Chapter 6 Part 2- KURT

'Kurt?'

I had heard my dad clamber up the stairs to my bedroom, so I knew who it was. I was lying on my bed, staring at a photo, one of me and Blaine. Together. Well, when we were together. God I miss him.

When I heard my dad call out, I could hear the uncertainty in his voice, not sure whether to come any closer to comfort me or to hope I'd move towards him.

'Yeah?' I replied, with a shaky voice.

'Kurt, look at me.'

I turned around and Dad sighed when he saw how red my eyes were. I sniffled and he realised how upset I was. That moment his uncertainty was cleared, as he thought it only right to make the first move. I couldn't help it. When he sat down next to me and put his arm around me in comfort, I let my uncontrollable tears burst through. It was like a dam bursting through the watergate, or a river bursting its banks. It just continued to flow until Dad got a word in edgeways.

'Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt.' He said until I had cried my last tear for that moment and wiped my eyes so I could actually see him.

'Kurt, I know things are hard with you and Blaine right now.' I flinched at the mention of his name, as if I was taught to believe that the name 'Blaine' meant that pain was to be inflicted on me. The only mistake was that the worst pain had already been inflicted on me throughout my life. A parent dead, a heartbreak, and a future of no clarity.

I looked at Dad and he let out a smile. 'What're you smiling for, Dad? My love life's gone down the drain.' He gave a little laugh and I just couldn't help but grin. I realised that no matter what pain I go through, my dad will always be there, even if he can't help. He'll sit, and listen, and attempt to understand. Of course he doesn't fully understand my relationship with Blaine, but he knows about heartbreak.

'Dad, seriously, why are you laughing? This is no happy time.'

'I'm laughing and smiling because you gave me that look that said 'Only just caught on, Dad?'. The unimpressed look, maybe.'

We laughed at each other for a little longer before sighing and staring at the window.

'I miss him, Dad.'

'I know, son.'

I wiped my eyes again, feeling the flood come over on me once again, but this time holding them back with all the strength I had. Sure, it was little strength, but it kept them in until Dad left.

'Y'know, son, when I was younger, I liked a girl, and she turned me down straight. I was heartbroken.'

I looked at him, wondering where on earth this story was headed.

'All I'm trying to say is that good things happen when you least expect it. Everything is okay in the end- if it's not okay, it's not the end.'

'Oh, there's more ordeals to be put through? I eagerly await them.' I rolled my eyes and my dad gave a half-smile.

'You sure you're okay, Kurt?'

'I'm fine, Dad. Thank you.'

'It's okay son, I'm here for you always.'

He was heading back down the stairs when I turned around and asked, 'What happened? At the end of that story?'

'I married her.'

'It was Mom?'

Dad nodded, smiled at the memory, and called up to Carole. 'CAROLE? WHERE'S MY SCREWDRIVERS?'

The knowledge of the story and its events didn't make me more sad because I missed Mom, it made me more optimistic because Dad got the girl he wanted, and they got married, had a kid, happy ever after. For a while, I guess. And now he's got Carole, he's just in luck like that. It made me think about Blaine, think about how I could try and resolve this.

I wandered over to the window, looking out onto the streets that were getting darker with every moment. I didn't look up to the stars. After what happened, I had become afraid of them. I wondered where Blaine was, what he was doing, whether he missed me. Only one way to find out, I thought. I picked up my phone and texted him.

_'I'm sorry, Blaine, really. I miss you.'_

After pressing send, I panicked. I threw my phone onto my bed and paced my room. He wouldn't reply, I thought, after what happened? Why should he reply to me? Oh god, what if he tells me he never wants to see me again! Oh I can't bear that, really.

And then my phone vibrated. I gulped.

I picked the phone up from my bed and opened the message. I took a deep breath, preparing to see the worst.

_'I still love you, Kurt.'_

I gave a little smile to myself, and decided it was time. I tapped everything into my phone, ready to send to Blaine. Here I was, writing my innermost thoughts and feelings concerning Blaine, pouring my heart out onto an iPhone, and I had no idea how he'd reply.

Once it was sent, I settled down comfortably on my bed, anticipating his reply. An hour later, when the outside world was pitch black and the lamp next to my bed illuminated the room, my phone vibrated and lit up.

_'Come outside.'_

Immediately, I ran downstairs, grabbed the handle of the front door and opened it. He was there. Standing there. In his beauty. His face said it all, he wanted to make up.

'Blaine.'

'Kurt, I've missed you so much.'

'I've missed you too.'

I ran up to him and we hugged. We held onto each other, not letting go. I never wanted to let him go again. Once he loosened up a little, I held onto his arms instead of hugging him.

'Blaine, I'm so so sorry, I never wanted this to happen, I overreacted, I mean, I-I probably imagined it when I saw- or maybe I didn't see-'

Blaine placed his finger on my lips, telling me to stop speaking.

'Kurt, he did try to hold my hand. He meant nothing to me. I've told him to leave me alone and that I'll always love you, Kurt. He didn't like that but I don't care. I love you, Kurt, I love you so much. The days we've been apart have been torture to me. I woke up in the morning expecting a text from you, telling me to wake up and come over or something. I missed those texts. I missed seeing your beautiful face, looking into your eyes and-' He gulped. 'Kurt, will you take me back?'

'Just one thing.'

'What's that?'

I held his hand, and we both looked down at our hand interlocked, and smiled. I looked back up and waited for him to look up at me.

I gazed into his eyes and said, 'Don't go back to Dalton forever. Don't leave McKinley.'

'Never, Kurt. I belong with you.'

He let my fingers slip away as I swung my arms around his neck and held his head close to mine.

'Forever, Kurt. Me and you.'

Our lips met once again, where they belonged. We kissed and looked into each other's eyes. I could tell he loved me, they shined through his eyes. It was like he adored me, like I adored him. We laughed a little and grinned. I took a chance and look up at the sky. Every single star in the sky shined so brightly. I whispered, 'Oh, stars, you've done it again.'

And just like that, we were back together, like we were meant to be.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- BLAINE

Sitting in Kurt's room after reconciling our relationship a few days before, we talked about everything. We talked about how much we had missed each other, but we also talked about Oprah. We were the kind of couple to talk about anything.

Kurt sighed. 'There isn't much left to discuss now, we've been talking for hours!'

I laughed. 'Isn't that a good thing?'

'I guess, I'm so happy to have you back.'

'I love you, Kurt.'

'I love you too, Blaine.'

We both gave a smile at each other and kissed briefly before Burt came in announcing a visitor at the door (and also giving the approximate time of dinner, just for Kurt.).

'Shall we and go see who that is?'

'Your house, your problem!'

Kurt grabbed my hand and forced me to tag along. I laughed and gave in, feeling him ease up on my wrist. Heading towards the door, I saw Carole and Burt look at us, before looking at each other and smiling. Finn was playing videogames while digging his hand in a bowl of cheese puffs every now and again. He was so fixated in his games that he didn't need to see where the bowl was to know where his hand was going. Kurt opened the door with a smile, which soon faded after he saw who it was.

'Blaine.'

I turned around to Kurt. 'What is it? What's wrong?'

Kurt took a step back away from the door and I looked to see the visitor. It was Sebastian. At that moment, Burt gave a yelp as he cut his finger while chopping peppers for Carole. Finn jumped and Carole felt faint at the sight of the blood. Finn searched high and low for the first aid kit, with no luck. Carole struggled to remain conscious while Burt continued groaning in pain and trying to cover the bleeding so that Carole would be okay.

'Screw it, emergency room it is!' Finn screamed, as he took Burt to his car first, having to push past me and Sebastian. I let Carole follow, and after about 30 seconds, it was just me, Kurt and Sebastian.

Immediately, you could see Sebastian's kind and considerate facial expressions turn aggressive and mean. 'I heard you and _him_ were back together. How lovely.'

'Yes we are, Sebastian. He's my boyfriend, as he should be.'

Kurt stepped in here. 'So he doesn't need you.'

Sebastian pushed past me to confront Kurt.

'He belongs with me, twinkle toes. You are the only obstacle between us.'

'Were you the one who had Blaine come to your door at night when you felt like you had hit rock bottom just to tell you he loves you? To my knowledge, you're not, so don't keep convincing yourself that your fantasy will become real!'

Sebastian hit him. He hit my boyfriend. Kurt fell to the floor in pain, and moved backwards to escape another blow. I stepped between them and pushed Sebastian away. He came back twice as strong, but I still fought him until he had given up.

I pushed him down onto the floor and he hit my cheek. We fought and fought and fought while Kurt tried to get us to stop, pulling me away from him. He ended up falling over himself, and decided it was best to keep out of it. Sebastian looked powerless at the end, so I decided to give up. I went to help Kurt back up. He was shaking terribly.

'Kurt, are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh please don't say we have to follow Burt and Carole to the hospital.'

'No, Blaine, I'm fine, seriously, I'm fine. Are you okay? I-I tried to get you to stop, b-but, you wouldn't, and-' Kurt's voice quivered and I could see he was so scared, he was close to tears.

'Blaine.' His voice came from behind me, as I felt the tug of my trousers. I looked down as Kurt stepped away from him.

'Never go near my boyfriend again, you hear me? NEVER!'

'Blaine...'

'He's too special to me, and he's a million times the man you'll ever be! You're an idiot, Sebastian! I love Kurt. Why is that a reason to hit him?'

'Blaine, hear me out...'

'WHAT?'

He managed to stand up. There was no blood, but he was a little woozy from the fight. 'You and me, we can be together. Seriously. Kurt can find someone else, there's plenty of fish in the sea. This is our last chance, Blaine. I love you, really, I can't help it, I know we're meant to be together. Please, Blaine, hear me out. Give it a go, you and me, if it doesn't work out, I'll stop. I'll stop. It's just hard to see you with him when I know that you belong with me.'

I knew he was hurt, physically and emotionally, but I needed to say this. 'Sebastian, I'm not the one for you. I don't love you, I love Kurt, and that's something you need to remember. You'll find someone, but I'm not letting Kurt go when I know you and me would never happen. I'm sorry.'

'Blaine, please-'

'No, Sebastian.'

He sighed, and knew it was time to end it. He began walking towards the door.

'Oh, one more thing, Sebastian.'

In the hope it would be a miracle of some sort, he turned around with his head lifted.

'Never go near Kurt again.'

'I won't Blaine, I swear to it. He's too much of a wimp to fight me back, anyway, pointless fighting him.'

He left, slamming the door behind him. I could feel my anger pouring inside me. He hurt Kurt, my loving boyfriend, the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life- something inside me told me it wasn't over. I looked at the door and strided towards it with my hands rolled into fists. Kurt grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He saw the anger in my eyes.

'Blaine, stop, he's gone. It's over, it doesn't matter anymore!'

'NO, KURT! HE'S A HORRIBLE IGNORANT PIG WHO NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!'

'PLEASE, BLAINE! Please...'

I pushed him away as I headed back to the door.

'OKAY FINE, BLAINE. MAKE MATTERS WORSE! ALL HE WILL DO IS FIGHT BACK TWICE AS HARD AND YOU WILL END UP IN HOSPITAL!'

I took no notice.

'IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T GO AFTER HIM! IF YOU REALLY REALLY LOVED ME, BLAINE, LIKE YOU SAID YOU DO!'

I stopped. I felt my hands losing energy and let them free. I turned around with tear filled eyes and ran back to Kurt.

'Kurt, I do love you, I love you with all of my heart, but why let him get away with this?'

'Because I know that I'm strong enough to let it pass me by, I don't need violence to prove my strength.'

I hugged him, holding him tight, tighter than I'd ever held him. 'I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry I let any of this happen. I promise that I will protect you, no one will hurt you again.'

Not all of the stars were in the sky that night, as Kurt pointed out when we welcomed Burt, Carole, and the sleepy Finn back from the hospital. But little did those stars know what our future would end up like.


End file.
